The present invention relates to a demodulator circuit for demodulating a suppressed carrier phase modulated data input signal, including a carrier recovery circuit providing orthogonal reference carrier signals, first and second demodulation circuits for demodulating said input signal with respective ones of said orthogonal reference carrier signals to provide first and second demodulated signals respectively, at least one data estimation circuit for deriving a first data estimation signal from said first demodulated signal, said second demodulated signal being delayed to obtain a delayed second demodulated signal which in combination with said first data estimation signal controls said carrier recovery circuit.
Such a demodulator circuit is already known from the book "Telecommunication Systems Engineering" by W. C. Lindsey and M. R. Simon, Prentice Hall, Inc. and more particularly from FIGS. 2-26 on page 64 thereof.